1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby feeding apparatus and more particularly pertains to permitting a child to assume a more natural position while nursing with a baby feeding apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant nursing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant nursing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of feeding infants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,599 to Sklar discloses an infant nursing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,183 to Mikulec et al. discloses a compressible feeding apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,533 to Yang discloses an intimacy-promoting baby feed bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,476 to McKee discloses a collapsible infant feeding bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,139 to Faddoul et al. discloses an infant feeding device.
In this respect, the baby feeding apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a child to assume a more natural position while nursing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved baby feeding apparatus which can be used for permitting a child to assume a more natural position while nursing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.